


邀

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 西鹤豆喜平×莲多米诺限定PWP，祥莲私货可以看做「劣」的后续
Kudos: 13





	邀

「今晚八点到试衣间。」

河野纯喜看着手机上清晰的字，来自于川尻莲的信息。

他是下午收到这条信息的，具体什么时候他已经忘了。当他看到这条意味不明的信息时，脑海里首先浮现出一条曲线，随着他旖旎的想法，慢慢的变成了对方柔软的身躯。

这样的时间，这样的地点，简洁的仿佛是偷情的暗号。任何血气方刚的男人都不会把他往纯洁的方向去想，更何况发出邀请的人有着摧毁一切的诱惑力。

他想起对方触碰自己胳膊的那种小鸟依人的姿态，笑起来纯情嘴角和暗藏色气的眼尾，以及在成功让自己在意后又和别人嬉闹的若即若离。

川尻莲。光是提到名字就让人有无数的遐想。

他从前总在别人口中听说对方。

那些言论模棱两可的分化成两极。其一是对方的可靠与温柔，其二是对方的声音和身体。正式接触前他是前者，而此刻他是后者。

最好那样的声音可以吐露出更甜蜜的叹息，最好那样的身躯可以在自己手中随意摆弄，最好那样温柔可靠的人可以红着脸颊变成被情欲支配的模样，泪水涟涟。

但是这也只是他的脑内妄想罢了，现实怎么可能会有这种仿佛AV剧情的事情发生。河野纯喜又看了一眼那行字，眼神瞥到一角的时间。

已经过了8点。

他从床上坐起来，最终还是决定赴约。

河野纯喜到达的时候已经将近九点，天完完全全的黑了下来，大楼里静悄悄的一片，可以确定的是这个点绝对不会有其他人过来。

带着一丝期待朝有着试衣间的走廊走去，除去自己的脚步声和心跳达成频率一致，似乎还隐藏着什么。

只差几步了。河野纯喜下意识地屏住呼吸，连脚步都轻缓了不少，于是一些琐碎的声音透着门缝飘进了他的耳朵里。

“再舔深一点。”

“莲君，我也要。”

……

随后又没了动静，仿佛是幻听一般。

河野纯喜下意识地舔了舔唇角，捏紧了手心凑到门前。

“啊……”

一声急促的喘息，带着天然的软糯，根本无需怀疑来自于谁，河野纯喜立刻竖起了耳朵。

“拓実……不要一下子进去两根。”

太糟糕了。不论是变了调的文字，还是带着气音的喘息。

总之此情此景，无论河野纯喜如何劝自己不要往那方面想，都完全是脱离了正常的范畴。

他小心翼翼的按下把手，将门朝里推进一道空隙，更加刺激的声音充斥着他的耳膜。

“唔嗯……”舔弄的水声清晰可闻，随后是带着撒娇意味的抱怨，“我会好好舔的，汐恩不要按我的头了，不舒服。”

这已经完全可以确定是在做什么了吧？河野纯喜听着那样的声音，下半身的感觉一下子汹涌起来，干脆直接打开了门，将对方暴露在自己的视野里。

同时，也让自己出现在对方的视线中。

先看到的是反光的镜面，将整个试衣间照的亮堂堂的，从昏暗的走廊进到这样一个环境，河野纯喜下意识地偏过头躲了躲光。

“纯喜？”

川尻莲带着错愕的疑问让他重新正视眼前的情况，原来这个房间竟然还有另外三个人的存在。

鹤房汐恩和豆原一成半倚着一旁的桌子，两个人的裤子只拉开了裤链，松松垮垮地挂在腰上，只暴露出大小可观的性器和依稀可见的耻毛。

而川尻莲则跪在地面上，饱满的臀部高高翘起，身后川西拓実的两根手指在他的股间旋转抽插，带出一片晶莹的液体。

川尻莲说这话时鼻尖还凑在两根性器之间，一只手搭在豆原一成的腿上。他的眼角泛着水光，红色的艳丽，无辜的看向闯入的河野纯喜。

简直淫乱不堪。

空气中弥漫着暧昧的气息，带着男性特有的那种咸腥味道，像是燃了满室的催情香。

他看到川尻莲一丝不挂的模样，削瘦的身板仿佛一折就断，身上却缀着各式各样的红痕和印记，真正的是任人摆布的模样。

另外三个人似乎对于河野纯喜的出现并不意外，只顺着川尻莲的疑问给了他几秒关注，没有得到回应之后又重新投入到对方的身躯中。

鹤房汐恩扣过川尻莲的头朝自己挺直的性器按去，胯部缓缓向前摆动着。豆原一成则拉过搭在自己腿上的手，一把握住后放到了自己的肉器上。

川尻莲立马把原来撑在地面的手扶到鹤房汐恩的大腿上，拽的对方的裤子又往下滑了一点。鹤房汐恩不满的伸出另一只手将他托起，另一只手也暗暗加大了力道，让对方被迫给自己深喉。

前面没了依靠，川尻莲原来翘起的臀部也渐渐放了下去，身后的川西一巴掌拍在那饱满的臀肉上，他被这么一激，腰又塌了下去，双腿打着颤又分开了些。

“让你把屁股抬起来一点。”川西拓実说着将手环过对方的腰腹，又带着愉悦的语气开口，“不过还知道自己腿分的不够开……”

“不错。”

他说着仿佛夸赞的话，又朝里探进一根手指，引得川尻莲发出一声沉闷的呜咽。

嘴巴吞吃的男人的性器，唯一空出的手也没有闲下，身后更是贪婪地收缩着接纳着三根手指，整个身体都被男人填满。

这样的场景仿佛不该存在于现实，可是却真实的在自己眼前上演，河野纯喜咽了一口唾液，忍不住往前走去，却被脚下的衣服绊住。

他这才意识到自己的失态，可身下的那根已经硬的发疼，完全不能再顾及其他。他将手探进自己的运动裤里，视线聚焦在那被性器填满的鼓胀的脸颊，仿佛自己也在享受那样的待遇。

“莲君可要好好表现啊……”或许是过于粗暴的动作让川尻莲有了些许反抗，鹤房汐恩松开按住对方的手，给了对方喘息的余地，随后看了一眼前方的河野纯喜。

“纯喜君在看着你呢？”

得以解脱的川尻莲短而急促的小口呼吸着，嘴唇上染着米色的精液，亮晶晶的闪着光泽，他有些恼羞地瞪了一眼鹤房汐恩，随后仿佛赌气一般转头去侍弄豆原一成的性器。

“汐恩太粗暴了……”他说着露出的粉色软舌舔上那狰狞的性器的顶端，像是品尝美味一般吸吮得津津有味。

“一点准备都没有就按着人深喉。”将豆原一成的性器整个包裹住，川尻莲又摆动着头颅去吞吐对方的巨物，不同的是豆原一成的确放任他以自己的节奏，只将手虚虚地搭在泛着光泽的头顶。

河野纯喜和对方目光交汇，那双眼睛仿佛黏在他的视线，三分纯情七分魅惑，满分的勾引。

他一定是故意的。河野纯喜心里愤恨，套弄自己性器的动作又重了一些。

也许是对方的技术实在太好，豆原一成完全是一副享受的表情，连呼吸也开始不稳，配合着对方的动作轻轻的顶弄。

“唔嗯……”是主动的深入，川尻莲的眼角留着水液，整一个隐忍而又难耐的表情。

身后的川西拓実还在玩弄着对方的臀部，将饱满的臀肉肆意揉捏，留下错乱的指痕。艳红的穴口随着被揉开的动作若隐若现，原来不该用于情爱的地方却时不时滴下透明的液体。

在地面上聚积成一片。

“啊……拓実嗯。”

三指齐发又捅进那湿润的软穴，大概是碰到了敏感的地方，川尻莲吐出豆原一成的性器，扬起头发出了一声急促的呻吟。

他眯着眼，眼泪断了线似的流下，喉间溢出愉悦的颤音。

“拓実别玩了，进来吧……”

甚至又抬高了臀部。

“莲君也先满足满足我们，别自己爽了就什么都不顾了。”

鹤房汐恩不满于对方将情欲转移到其他，又抓住对方的头发朝自己按去，重新将那半开的嘴唇填满。

“难得有新人加入，好歹也表现表现。”

身后的川西说着将性器抵到川尻莲的穴口，颇有领地意识地画着圈，将那片肌肤染的湿润，随后又一巴掌拍上对方颤抖的大腿根。

“莲的本事可不止这些吧？”

“腿再分开些！”

仿佛小兽的呜咽声惹人怜爱，那双修长的腿再一次向两边拉扯开。

“腰呢？”

将坚挺的性器朝穴口戳了戳，川西拓実又发出意味不明的短句，几乎是下意识地，那拱起的背部立刻塌了下去。

“真乖。”

川西拓実满意了，扶住对方的腰臀，一挺而入。

“不嗯……慢点，拓実啊——”

空气中充斥着情欲的气息，川尻莲的两只手分别搭在鹤房汐恩和豆原一成腿上，整个身体因为川西拓実的撞击向前冲着，已经完全没有办法再做多余的事情。

“莲君要不要看看纯喜君？”鹤房汐恩也知道口交是进行不下去了，轻轻掰过川尻莲的头，把他的脸朝向一边正干着手活的河野纯喜。

“嗯不行，太羞耻了！”川尻莲下意识地反抗，身后的人一个深挺又让他颤抖着软下了身子，被迫转过去和河野纯喜目光相对。

湿润的饱含情欲的双眼就那样在自己面前落泪，河野纯喜几乎是瞬间就到达了高潮，喷射出的精液溅到对方的脸上，将他浓密的睫毛染上晶莹。

川尻莲难以置信地看向河野纯喜，睫毛适时地一眨，抖落下细碎的液体，一派无辜却有着天然的魅惑。

“莲君……”河野纯喜终于忍不住更向前一步，想要摸上对方的脸颊，却被颤抖着避开了——川西拓実还在川尻莲的体内，操纵着对方的情欲。

“不行，太深了啊拓実——”那双纤细的手指下意识地攥紧了河野纯喜伸出的手，带着湿冷的汗液黏着他的掌心，好像他就是对方唯一的救命稻草一般。

但其实却不是。

河野纯喜看到他餍足的双眼，像被主人撸爽的猫咪，而那带着热气的嘴唇也是娇艳欲滴的颜色，情动的喘息就从那里吐露出来。

川尻莲就是有这样的魅力，让人人都以为自己才是最重要的那一个，从而陷入日思夜想的错乱中。但实际上他谁都不爱，他只是普通的做了自己想做的事情，不过是愿者上钩罢了。

“哈啊……顶到了，呜呜拓実我没力气了，好涨好难受。”

他的思绪并没有飘到多远，很快被川尻莲高亢的淫叫拉回现实，对方似乎是爽到了极致，攥住自己的手松了又紧，毫无章法。

只是被插入就敏感到让泪水肆意横流，这幅身体的淫乱程度简直超乎他的想象，老实讲在这以前他从没想过男生真的可以通过这一途径得到快感，可川尻莲却是一副欲死欲仙的模样，好像对于这种方式完全适应。

“莲君、一直都是这样吗？”

他突然问道。并没有指向性，只是单纯的问。

“啊……”鹤房汐恩挑起川尻莲的下巴，语气听不出好坏，“他一直就是这样。”

“从第一次公演就在物色他的对象。”

他说着放低了声音，“莲。”

“没力气了就让川西抱着你吧，快趴到地上了，会冷的。”

“哼嗯……”川尻莲听懂了他的话，一边含糊的哼着一边配合川西拓実的动作朝后坐到对方怀里，因为姿势的变换又不受控地发出断续的浪叫。

“你别缴得那么紧啊！”

川西拓実抱着川尻莲，怀里的人似乎还不适应这样的变换，整个身子都绷起来，连带着原来湿软的穴肉也痉挛着缴紧。他被夹得难受，有些烦躁的催促着对方放松。

河野纯喜突然想到对方也许需要其他的安慰，又上前去抚摸对方的脸颊，随后两指揉上对方的唇。

他正准备进一步的时候，突兀的手机铃声响起，川尻莲眼角含泪地向发出声音的地方看去，嘴唇颤抖着开口。

“是祥生。”

又是一个新的名字。并不陌生，但毫无意外的说明除去现场的，川尻莲攻略的人远远不止这些。

电话很快被川西拓実接通，他有些不耐烦的开了免提，呲呲的电流声从扬声器里发出。

“莲君，我这边结束了，你怎么不在宿舍里？”

电话里传来大平祥生的声音，很普通的询问。

“他为什么不在宿舍你还不知道吗？”

因为这一通电话，川尻莲的心思也被引开，川西拓実抓住这个时间继续在对方的身体驰骋，搞得川尻莲泣不成声。

“呜……轻点，拓実轻点。”

他无力地瘫倒在川西拓実的怀里，双腿大开着。

“莲君？你是和拓実在一起吗？”

“啊……嗯，是的。”川尻莲勉强回应了电话里的人，声音断断续续的。

“莲君听上去不是很舒服啊？”电话那头的大平祥生似乎是在沉思，“拓実已经进到里面了吗？”

“嗯啊——在里面在里面！”川尻莲意外地愿意回答大平祥生的话，自然惹恼了抱着他的川西，故意地变换了节奏，他被这样突然的转变惊到，慌乱的想要反手勾住对方的脖子。

“不要突然这么激烈……”

“其他人呢？”大平祥生意外地并不在意川尻莲的苦痛，又继续问。

“在、在旁边……呜呜拓実不要再深了！”

“拓実就是这个样子，莲君还不适应吗？”

大平祥生的出现无疑控住了整个场面，川尻莲被顶的一颠一颠的，明显可以看出表情的变化，虽然还是哭着，眉头却舒展开来。

“莲君试着让自己舒服吧。”

电话里的声音持续引导着，简单轻松的说着一些下流的问话。

“乳头有被人摸吗？”

“啊嗯……没——”

汗水顺着鬓角流下，和泪水交融着滚动，在起伏的胸口停留，在镜面和灯光的作用下绚目地可怕。

“难得有那么多人，让他们帮帮你。”

“莲君想让谁玩弄自己的乳头呢？”

“呜我不知道……”川尻莲只是哭叫着，迷蒙的双眼不知道在看谁。

“那想被我抚摸吗？”电话那头的声音刻意压低了，似乎也饱含着情欲。

“想、想的。”

似乎又是一记深顶，川尻莲颤抖着声音回答，整个人被撞地前倾，整张脸直直地入河野纯喜的大腿窝。

河野纯喜一愣，这才扶起对方的脸缓缓蹲下，将脸上混杂的水液抹开，随后带着一丝紧张和期盼将拇指按上胸前那两点。

“啊……被摸了！”川尻莲立马诚实地向电话里反馈，整个人都颤抖起来。

“这样啊，可以告诉我是谁吗？”

河野纯喜对于如何刺激对方并不知晓，只是觉得那两点柔嫩的粉色在手中的感觉十分奇妙。他带着探究的意味摩挲着对方，很快就感受到指尖挺立起来的肉粒。

“是纯喜……”

他似乎是把川尻莲摸爽了，对方哼哼唧唧地挺起了胸，任由他采撷。

看到川尻莲是这样的反应，河野纯喜一时更加的大胆，改用自己的指甲去扣弄那细小的肉缝，顿时从对方口中泄出更加动听的泣音。

“莲君很有感觉吗？”河野纯喜忍不住开口。

川尻莲却无法回应他，因为川西拓実正逮着他快速的顶弄着，每一下都让对方发出颤抖的呻吟，连成断续的哭泣。

只是徒增人的施虐欲。河野纯喜忍不住狠狠地刮过被他玩弄的泛红的乳尖，有什么东西喷上了自己的小腹。

川尻莲射了。

在没有人顾及他的勃起的情况下。

他绷紧着身子，满面潮红，过分尖锐的声音细若游丝，刚刚擦过的脸上又沾满了泪水。

“啧。”川西被川尻莲的高潮影响到，有些不爽的按紧了那细软的腰，贴着对方的侧颈又抽插起来。

“啊——拓実，拓実……”

川尻莲只不断的喊着对方的名字，像是情人之间的做爱，黏黏糊糊的亲昵称呼。

可事实却是整个试衣间里还有其他人的存在。

川西拓実满足之后鹤房汐恩很自然地补位上去，将射入深处的精液再次堵住。对于这样的事情川尻莲并没有拒绝，或者说还处在高潮余韵的他并没有那个精力反抗。

只在鹤房汐恩进去的瞬间轻哼了一声。

不过也许是考虑到川尻的情况，鹤房汐恩并没有立刻开始行动，而是亲了亲对方的后颈，像是在安抚。

“乳头被摸很舒服吧？”电话那头又传来大平祥生的声音，“既然是纯喜帮莲君舒服的，莲君是不是也要礼尚往来呢？”

川尻莲听着点点头，明明对方并看不见，但他还是这么做了。

河野纯喜看着川尻莲凑近地脸，和那双殷红的唇瓣。一些旖旎的想法在脑海盘旋，他甚至想要主动再凑过去一点。

“不会kiss的哦。”川尻莲却调皮地躲开了，他将那双透着红的指尖下移，勾到了棉质的运动裤边缘，“因为今天含了那个……”

可爱而又慵懒的解释。

河野纯喜看到他放出自己的小兄弟，不由得红了脸，川尻莲则低下头，轻启双唇。

“诶？莲君是要给我——”

“是的哦，作为回礼。”

柔软的舌尖触到性器的顶端，河野纯喜几乎是立马来了感觉，连带着那根东西又胀大了一圈。川尻莲用手扶住乱动的肉器，顺着柱体慢慢舔下去，湿热中带着些微的痒意。

“莲君……”一旁的豆原一成突然有些委屈地开口。

“啊——”川尻莲这才意识到豆原一成被自己忽略了许久。

这个最小的弟弟还未成年，本来不应该被他拉进来的。川尻莲抬头去看对方，那双眼睛灿晶晶地盯着他看，给人一种不忍拒绝的期待感。

“抱歉啊豆原。”他有些为难的开口，沙哑的声音糯糯软软的，“用手可以吗？”

豆原一成有点遗憾的点点头，朝前凑过去。他的莲君无论做什么，他都会同意的。

“没办法，豆原太小了嘛……”川尻莲也摆出一副无奈的表情，将对方的性器握住，“诱拐未成年什么的也太……”

剩下的话被他连带着河野纯喜的性器吞入口中，豆原一成看着对方上下起伏的后颈，将手掌包裹住了对方。

明明已经将人拐上了贼船，却还要遵守着毫无意义的底线，把人钓的不上不下。某种意义上来说，川尻莲的确有这种本事。

至少从豆原一成的表来看，在川尻莲为他手交地时候他的确是舒服的。

“中场休息太久了，汐恩还不动吗？”另一边，大平祥生似乎已经笃定了鹤房汐恩一定会在川尻莲的身体里，他的呼吸变的低沉，从扬声器中可以听到细微的摩擦声。

“我想听莲君哭。”

“切。”鹤房汐恩听着无语地摆了个不爽的表情，“他嘴都被堵上了你听的到？”

他一向不爽大平祥生靠各种伪装得到川尻莲更多的宠爱，抬他的杠已经成为这种混乱关系中的常态，虽然大平祥生也从不与他争辩。

箭在弦上，鹤房汐恩一把将川尻莲的臀部朝自己拉近，开始抽动起来。

体内的巨物开始横冲直撞，除了受益的鹤房汐恩，影响最大的就是川尻莲。他被顶的整个人都朝前倾了一下，口中性器直直地抵到他的咽喉。

“唔！”

他下意识地收缩了一下咽部，眼里又沁出不少水液。被这样对待的河野纯喜则爽的头皮发麻，手不自觉地按住了对方的后脑，揉乱了那细软的银发。

“莲君现在很舒服哦。”大平祥生的喘息声从另一头传出，完全不加以掩饰，“嗓子里哼出来的声音完全是在撒娇呢……我听的好有感觉。”

完全不同于平日里的大平祥生。河野纯喜觉得自己这一回就像是进入了什么里世界，所有的人都偏离了正常的设定。

下半身被温热的口腔紧紧包裹住，带着适时的吸吮，完完全全掌控着他的欲望，将他的思绪拉扯着回到现实，只沉浸在对方的给予中，娴熟到游刃有余的地步。

从他这里还可以看到对方光洁的后背，凸出的蝴蝶骨随着顶撞的动作颠簸着，纤细的手臂向上曲折，握着另一个人的性器。

这种仿佛凌辱的做爱让他由心生出一种难以言说的刺激和满足。高低不同的喘息声此起彼伏又相互交缠，淫乱的不可思议。

似乎也是被干到爽处，川尻莲呜咽着从嗓子发出带着泣音的哼声，软成了一滩蜜水。

“莲君……”最先被他压榨投降的是豆原一成，他将对方的手掌包裹住，变成一个可以容纳他巨物的穴，喘息着快速抽插，随后僵直着身体发出舒爽的喟叹。

那喷薄而出的精液大部分射到了川尻莲的掌心，可川尻莲却似乎被刺激到一样慌地张开了手指，于是又落到了他的头顶，以及满是红痕的背部。

红与白交错，像是一件绝美的艺术品。

被这一幕刺激到的鹤房汐恩顿时加大了力道，狠狠地将自己的性器朝里送。

川尻莲似乎是受不了这样的刺激，双手撑着河野纯喜的身体向前躲了躲，又被鹤房汐恩一把拽了回去。

“不！”他惊叫着，嗓子哭的嘶哑，说不出一句完整的话，“汐恩……”

河野纯喜只觉得这一声叫的他心都化了，他注视着对方，磨得红肿的嘴唇半开着，一小截软舌还未收起，带着米白色的液体残留。眉头紧锁，却是一副被操到失神的愉悦。

他甚至忘记了对方要为自己口交，因为面前的人实在是哭的太让人喜欢。

“莲君……”

他轻喃着去牵对方的手，纤细的手指骨节分明，只是放在自己的性器上就自觉的握住了，明明那么瘦的人，掌心却软软的，像川尻莲本人一般。

外表硬朗却是一个爱撒娇的年上。

河野纯喜感受着滑腻的手掌在自己敏感的性器撸动——就是这只手刚刚把豆原一成送上了高潮。这样的认知让他忍不住又深吸了一口气，死死地按住了对方。

最后的高潮来到很缓慢，几乎到了白热期。只有川尻莲时缓时急的不着调的呻吟在变换着刺激每个人的欲望。

“嗯嗯……顶到了汐恩还要。”

被顶到敏感点的时候他会不知足地索取。

“莲君再多叫一点嘛。”

大平祥生会在电话里朝他撒娇，于是川尻莲忍不住夹紧了后穴，惹的鹤房汐恩一巴掌拍在他的背上，随后吐露出更加动人的哭泣。

有时候鹤房汐恩也会顶到他不舒服的位置，他就会皱着脸喊「不要」，握着自己性器的手也会忍不住收紧。

不过他很有分寸，不会伤到自己。实在忍不住了就去亲一旁的川西拓実。

他这会倒是不嫌弃自己含过那东西，意外的是川西也格外好脾气的接受了，甚至主动加深了川尻莲的索吻。

这个时候豆原一成也会不满地凑过去，他虽然没有什么经验，却也尝试着将舌头探入对方的口腔，让川尻莲主导着亲吻的节奏。

这到底是是什么样的关系啊？河野纯喜心里感慨着，但他并不参与其中，能够和川尻莲肢体接触到这样他已经很满足了。

“莲君……嗯我要到了！”

大平祥生的声音带着些许的压抑，他的喘息越发浓厚，扬声器里的摩擦声也加快了频率。

“我啊！我也要——”

川尻莲也语不成调地回应着，整个人都处于一种高度兴奋的状态。

“那就一起。”

鹤房汐恩也喘的不轻，临近高潮的川尻莲紧的令人把持不住，感受着内里的媚肉层层叠叠的包裹上来，他又狠狠地抽插起来。

这回是真的要来了。川尻莲的哭叫一声比一声高亢，夹杂着另外的喘息，奏成一曲淫靡的乐章，而此刻这首曲子正面临最后的高潮乃至终结。

几个人前前后后几乎在同一时间释放出来，河野纯喜没来得及避开，米色的精水射了川尻莲满脸，他有些慌乱地想要去擦拭，却在对方抬头的瞬间放弃了这个想法。

脸上，头发上，肩背部，甚至看不见的身体里。里里外外都被精液所浸润，而这样的川尻莲却在高潮过后用一贯无辜的眼神看向自己……

真的是让人想要狠狠地把他操到淫态尽露。

不知道哪里来的力量，他突然掐住对方的下颚，那双眼睛里倒映着自己略显狠厉的表情。

“既然都邀请我过来了，我也想试试进去是什么滋味。”

电话那头没了声音，似乎是已经挂断了。到现在为止只是结束了一个小节，真正要谱写出一段乐章的话，夜晚还很长。


End file.
